


Usopp the Great's fantasy adventure with Zoro

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Usopp fantasizes about Zoro—and he has a pretty wild imagination.





	Usopp the Great's fantasy adventure with Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> From One Piece Fanforall. http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/597.html?thread=674133#t674133
> 
> Prompt: any guy fantasizes about Zoro.
> 
> This was all written pre-timeskip, and long before Usopp got competent.

 

Usopp was well aware that he was lacking in many (many many many) ways, but the one thing he was completely, one hundred-percent confident about was his imagination. His rich imagination was the sourcepoint for many of his useless skills: telling tales, imagining gory ways he could die if he set foot on that island over there, and imagining what a brave warrior of the sea he would one day be (probably). There was one more skill for which his imagination was also an asset, and one that he typically did not advertise – and that was coming up with fantastical, detailed, mind-blowingly erotic wank fantasies. (In another life, Usopp might have been a great success as a porn writer, but alas the world shall never know his talent.) He had a mental library of hundreds of scenarios with about twenty-odd favourites that he liked to pull out on a regular basis. Back in his hometown he had made full use of said mental library – in a sleepy town like that there was plenty of time for slacking off in between bouts of alerting the town to the coming of pirates and target practice, and he'd masturbated on average twice a day, with his personal record being twelve times in a single day (and he was quite proud of that).

Of course, things had gotten a lot more exciting ever since joining Luffy's crew, and his daily allotted masturbation time had drastically decreased. On the bright side, his new crew mates provided him with plenty of new masturbation fodder.

Yes, the Straw Hat Pirates had opened amazing new doors for Usopp and his sexual fantasies. His initial attraction to Nami was a given; any straight man would give her a second look. But then between Zoro and Luffy he'd discovered his burgeoning bisexuality, and oh yes, the rubber man had kept Usopp's wank fantasies going for _months._ But all of them – Robin's abilities made her a given, Sanji, he'd warmed up to in time... even Chopper was in there when he was feeling adventurous, and Usopp had only begun to explore the potential that was Franky. (Brook he was stuck on, but he was working on that).

Not that Usopp had actually – you know – _done it_ with any of them. It was all just a fantasy! The thought of actually going through with it sent Usopp's knees knocking. No, he was going to keep that stuff to himself, thank you very much. He could keep himself thoroughly entertained all in his head.

But still, there were moments of doubt. Moments where he really, _really_ wanted to put some of his ideas into action (well, the ones that were physically possible, anyway). And one evening after dinner, Usopp came damn close to actually trying.

Picture this: Zoro, polishing his swords. Smooth, firm strokes over the hard, long weapons. Zoro's intense expression as he gazed at their length, more than a bit of love and devotion in every touch. An image even more blatantly phallic than Usopp's own nose.

Usopp was completely _incapable_ of watching Zoro do it for more than a minute without rushing off for some alone time – Usopp was faiiirly sure that Zoro knew all about Usopp's little 'issue' and snickered to himself about it. And today the look that Zoro had given him was one that was maybe just teasing, and maybe teasing in the kinda 'well why don't you do something about it, Usopp, I might be into it' sort of look and Usopp was going crazy trying to figure out which it was.

Dammit. Zoro. He was too damn cool. Mostly, he was out of his mind, but still, so damn cool that Usopp felt himself going green with envy at times. Usopp would cut off his nose to get a fraction of Zoro's strength and confidence. In the world of Usopp's fantasy, _Zoro_ would be the one needing Usopp's help all the time, and Usopp would of course graciously comply, as he would aid anyone in need, as a _true_ warrior of the sea would.

Ah yes, Usopp thought as he lay back on his hammock that evening. Zoro would come up against some really strong opponent, like...a bear, except not a normal bear, this one had these special boxing gloves that could punch with the strength of a thousand bears! It was beating Zoro down – yeah, not too much, Zoro could handle it, only getting a little (sexily) beat up until the bear brought out its secret weapon: a kazoo. Not just any kazoo, however – this kazoo was a sex kazoo that incapacitated its opponents with horniness, turning them on madly at the same time that it drained their strength to the point where they couldn't even move to service themselves (see, the wind from the kazoo made them horny, while hearing the sound made them lose their strength). Zoro was left drained and helpless on the floor, panting, oh yeah, and the bear had ripped his shirt off, too. Zoro had dropped the sword in his mouth but was still clutching the swords in his hands (in a sexy way). There was also this rip juuust so on the thigh of his pants, giving you a nice view of skin – not too much, just enough to tease.

Usopp had figured out all of the bear's tricks by this point, of course. He wore earplugs to protect against the kazoo's incapacitating noise and tricked the bear into removing its gloves (the gloves were red, the same colour as the flower the drilling bees in the area liked – poke the bees' nest a few times and BOOM they were all over the bear). Unfortunately, he was hit by a side shot of the hornifying wind of the bear's kazoo before he took it down heroically.

But he could resist! He wouldn't take poor, unwilling Zoro. No, he'd carry the helpless Zoro back to the ship and have Chopper take care of him. But then...

“Usopp,” Zoro panted. “I want you to fuck me. I NEED you to fuck me. AHHH, USOPP!!!”

….okay, well, let's not take it that far. What Zoro actually said was:

“You're just gonna leave me like this?” And a glare.

Usopp grinned roguishly (or maybe devilishly? Rakishly? Something badass and sexy, anyway) but at first denied Zoro. “No, Zoro, it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you. I'll carry you back to the ship.” And he swept Zoro up in his arms.

Zoro raised both eyebrows as high as they would go. “You've got a gigantic boner and you're grabbing my ass.”

Usopp shook his head gallantly. “It would be wrong to go further!”

Zoro snorted. “Suit yourself.”

Usopp's attempts at gallantry ended there as he promptly dropped Zoro on the ground and tore the man's pants down. He didn't have patience for foreplay today, and it looked like Zoro didn't either, his cock hard and ready as Usopp slid his lips down over it, taking as much as he could into his mouth while his hands reached around to grope the cheeks of Zoro's ass, hands massaging as his mouth shuttled up and down.

Zoro groaned at the first touch to his cock like he'd been aching for it for hours. Usopp sucked at the tip, pressing into the slit with his tongue, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that Zoro made at each movement. One of Usopp's hands moved from Zoro's ass to his cock as they assisted his mouth, squeezing and releasing the shaft in turn as Usopp nipped at the tip. Zoro was completely at Usopp's mercy.

“Wait,” Zoro interrupted.

“Hm?” Usopp's mouth came off Zoro's cock.

“That bear said that I won't be able to move again until I come.”

“Really?”

“And I can't come until you fuck me up the ass.”

“Really? I mean, I know this already, obviously.” Usopp nodded to himself. “But I don't think I'm gonna let you come just yet, Zoro.”

“Why the hell not?” Zoro growled, but his threatening glare was completely ineffectual while he was naked and sprawled on the ground with his boner in Usopp's hand.

Usopp crawled up until he was straddling Zoro's waist on his knees and leaned forward until his nose was poking into Zoro's cheek. He waited for a moment, drawing out the silence, because _damn_ he loved this part – “Because you're not gonna come until I let you.” Then he reached back and squeezed Zoro's cock tight and relished the involuntary cry Zoro let out as he did so.

Usopp was naked now (who cares where the clothes went), his crotch aligned with Zoro's as he ground their cocks together in movements that started slow and ended up frenzied. He grabbed the both of them and pumped, noting with glee that his cock was bigger than Zoro's (but he was above teasing Zoro about that, of course). Zoro's eyes were half-closed and his breathing shallow, every stroke to his cock making him moan a bit louder. Precome was leaking from the tip and dripping onto his stomach and Usopp's hand; his cock was red and pulsing with need, but still he couldn't come.

Zoro was stubborn, though, it would take more than that to make him beg for Usopp's cock. Reaching back with a (magically lubed) hand, Usopp thrust a couple of fingers into Zoro's ass and stuck them in as deep as he could reach, reaching into press Zoro's prostate every time his other hand squeezed the tip of Zoro's cock.

Zoro cried out then, and as much as the spell on his body would let him he tried to press Usopp's fingers deeper into him, demanding more. “Usopp,” he gasped.

“Yes, Zoro?” Usopp was waiting for this.

“Just do it already.”

“Do what? I can't give you want you want unless you ask for it, Zoro.”

Zoro gritted his teeth. “Give me your cock, Usopp.”

Occasionally, Usopp went and came right there and the fantasy would end, but he'd been through this one enough times that he knew how to pace himself. This time he'd see it through all the way.

Usopp obliged.

He grabbed Zoro's thighs and shoved them up and spread them wide before pressing his cock into Zoro's asshole all the way, not bothering with any slow-paced preamble. Zoro was tight enough to make Usopp gasp, squeezing every inch of Usopp when he thrust himself up to the balls inside the other man. Zoro came as soon as all of Usopp was inside him, calling Usopp's name as his ass clenched around Usopp's cock but Usopp didn't stop, fucking Zoro in short, jerky thrusts as he tried to keep as much of himself inside Zoro as possible. He was so hard it hurt, and the inside of Zoro was burning hot. The wet sounds of sex and Zoro's moans brought Usopp to orgasm....

...as he came into his sock, trembling alone, in his hammock. Usopp sighed and lay back for a moment as the drained feeling that accompanied a satisfying beat-off consumed him. Yeah, that one was definitely one of his favourites.

Usopp was jolted out of his reverie by a knock on the door. Usopp tossed the sock under some of his clothing and fumbled with his overalls as he practically fell out of his hammock and scrambled towards the door. “Coming!”

Zoro's voice came from the other side “Give me your cock, Usopp.”

Usopp froze. “What?!”

“I said give me your cock, Usopp.”

Usopp's life flashed before his eyes and his breathing stopped entirely. He crept forward, unlocked the door and yanked it open – “Did you just say you want my cock?!” He squeaked.

Zoro gave Usopp a strange look. “I said undo the lock, Usopp. I need to get some stuff.”

A beet-red blush crept up from Usopp's toes all the way to his face. “Oh. So you don't want my c-c-c-c.... nevermind. The lock, of course the lock, which was locked, and I opened it....”

Zoro grinned. “But now that you've unlocked the door, I could have some of that, too.”

Whatever Zoro had in mind would have to wait until Usopp was roused from a dead faint.

 


End file.
